Grown Up
by Min Zucker
Summary: Jungkook ditinggal di dorm hanya bersama Yoongi, kekasihnya. Jungkook pikir hal itu adalah kebahagiaan menyenangkan karena dirinya yang sudah dewasa dan hanya ada dirinya serta Min Yoongi di dorm. Ia siap melakukan hal menyenangkan setelah ini. KookGa/KookGi. seme!jungkook, uke!yoongi. PWP.


_© crownacre, 2016_

 **GROWN UP  
** _ **Jungkook sudah dewasa, lalu apa?**_

romance | M Rated (pwp) | oneshoot

"Hari ini semua sibuk," Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya. "Hanya kau yang tidak."

Jungkook mendongak, menemukan Seokjin yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah ditekuk. "Hanya aku? Berarti aku sendiri saja di _dorm_ , huh?"

"Kau dan _hyung_ -mu."

"Eoh?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening. " _Hyung_ siapa?"

Hoseok yang menyadari maksud Jungkook tertawa, "ah ya, aku lupa kau punya enam _hyung_ di sini," kekehnya pelan. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , tentu saja. Dia akan datang ke _dorm_ setelah menyelesaikan lagunya di studio."

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" Senyuman lebar Jungkook tertahan di hatinya, ia mengulum bibir bawahnya dan memberi satu senyuman sederhana pada Hoseok. "Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ akan lama di studio?"

"Kata Namjoon _sih_ tidak. Dia hanya perlu menyelesaikan bagian akhir dan akan segera datang ke _dorm_ sebelum semua yang ada jadwal berangkat."

"Itu keren," Jungkook menunjukkan cengiran lugunya sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian lama?"

"Mungkin pulang ma—"

"Aku pulang!"

"Oh, itu Yoongi- _hyung_!" Jungkook dengan riang berlari menghampiri _hyung_ tersayangnya, merangkul lengan kurus itu dan tersenyum super lebar setelah yang ia sambut dengan rangkulan itu hanya mendengus kecil. "Kita akan berdua saja di _dorm_ , _hyung_!"

"Ya, dan kau berjaga sedangkan aku tidur nyenyak di kasur."

"Aku ragu tidurmu nyenyak, _hyung_ ," Jungkook berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat Yoongi setengah mati menahan desah. Apalagi begitu lidah si _maknae_ dengan sengaja mengusik telinganya. "Mereka pulang malam hari ini, dan apa _hyung_ pikir aku akan mengabaikan waktu semenyenangkan ini, huh?"

Salahkan Jungkook dan segala pubertas yang merasuki sang _maknae_ , juga pernyataan bahwa tahun ini Jeon Jungkook resmi menjadi dewasa. Yoongi pikir karena semua itu si _maknae_ jadi begitu berani dan nakal. Apalagi sekarang si _maknae_ sudah tumbuh dengan banyak otot yang membentuk tubuhnya menjadi begitu mengagumkan, Yoongi jadi merasa pantas menyerah pada tubuh indah itu jika didorong dan ditindih di atas kasur.

"Yoongi-hyung, Jungkook-ah!" Suara teriakan Seokjin membuat dua orang yang sibuk berduaan di balik pintu _dorm_ itu berlari menghampiri asal suara, menemukan sang _princess_ dengan pakaian sederhana yang membalut tubuh namun tetap membuat dirinya terlihat luar biasa tampan. Seokjin tersenyum saat melihat dua _dongsaeng_ -nya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kalian jaga _dorm_ baik-baik, ya?"

"Katakan itu pada Jungkook," Yoongi menuding sang _maknae_ dengan wajah malasnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menjaga _dorm_ , 'kan?"

"Kau akan tidur sampai kita pulang, eh?"

"Tidak akan," Jungkook menyela sebelum _hyung_ -nya menjawab. "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak akan _full_ tidur atau kepalanya akan pusing begitu saja setelah bangun. Benar 'kan, _hyung_?"

"Tidak," wajah angkuh Yoongi memang yang terbaik untuk membuat siapa saja kesal bercampur gemas. "Aku tidak mungkin pusing karena tidur adalah keahlianku."

Seokjin tertawa melihat _dongsaeng_ -nya bertengkar soal porsi tidur. "Ya, apapun itu, aku mau _dorm_ tidak berantakan ataupun rusak saat kita semua kembali, oke?"

"Tentu, _hyung_!" Jungkook mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Saat Seokjin berlalu, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi. "Satu-satunya yang aku buat berantakan adalah kasurmu, _hyung_."

"Menjauhlah kau _maknae_ sialan," dengan sekuat tenaga Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jungkook. Meski Jungkook sudah cukup kekar, jika tidak dalam posisi siap dirinya sanggup juga medorongnya. Yoongi segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Jungkook di ruang tengah menuju kamarnya, tidak menyadari senyuman mengerikan sudah dipasang dengan baik oleh si _maknae_.

Jungkook menemukan kamar Yoongi kosong dan ada baju yang ditata di kasur, jadi Jungkook simpulkan _hyung_ tersayangnya itu kini tengah mandi. Ia tersenyum riang lalu memilih duduk di sebelah pakaian Yoongi. Menunggu orang itu selesai mandi dengan senyuman masih terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

Saat Yoongi keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggang kurusnya, Jungkook bersiul lirih yang membuat perhatian Yoongi beralih padanya. Yoongi mengerang, menyadari sang _maknae_ memang begitu menyebalkan. "Sedang apa kau di sini, huh?"

"Mencoba membawamu ke bawahku tentu saja, apa lagi?" Jungkook tertawa di sela kalimatnya, menyadari wajah angkuh _hyung_ -nya kini bersudut dengan kesal. "Aku sudah bukan anak baik, _hyung_. Aku lelah dengan _image_ itu, kau tidak ingin mencoba melihat betapa dewasanya aku?"

"Dewasa apanya," Yoongi mendelik. "Itu kotor, bukan dewasa!"

"Aku mencoba dewasa dan menahannya sejak lama, apa tidak bisa hari ini, _hyung_?"

Tentu saja Yoongi akan menggeleng, Jungkook tahu jawaban itu. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia mengulurkan pakaian Yoongi dan membiarkan sang _hyung_ memakainya atau mungkin melemparnya dan menyerahkan diri. Ya, Yoongi memang tipikal memberi jawaban A meski pilihannya B, orang yang rumit, hanya saja Jungkook menikmati teka-teki bersama _hyung_ -nya itu.

Sepertinya Yoongi belum mau menyerahkan diri, terbukti dengan dirinya yang memakai pakaiannya dengan segera dan lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Oh, mungkin ia butuh tenaga untuk berada di bawah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi, membiarka tubuh mungil itu bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari bahan makanan. Oh, ya, hari ini memang tidak ada makan dan sepertinya Yoongi kelaparan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Yoongi mengerling pada sosok Jungkook sambil meletakkan bahan makanan yang ia pilih tadi.

Jungkook menyeringai, ia tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. "Belum, tapi aku mau makan kau saja untuk pagi ini."

Tentu saja yang lebih tua mendengus. "Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Jeon Jungkook. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan pisau di tanganku."

"Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai mati, _hyung_."

Jungkook harus menahan seluruh pikiran tidak–bersihnya karena Yoongi kini tengah makan, tidak mau mendapat lemparan piring ataupun gelas beling yang mungkin akan melukai kepalanya dan pecah begitu saja. Nyawanya tetap yang nomor satu meski yang lebih tua sudah membuatnya tergoda habis-habisan.

"Apa makananmu enak, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk cuek.

"Apa setelah itu kau akan jadi makin enak aku makan?" Salahkan mulut kotor Jungkook yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi untuk melontarkan godaan pada _hyung_ -nya.

Bola mata Yoongi berputar kesal, ia memukulkan sumpitnya pada kepala si _maknae_. "Ada apa denganmu? Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bermain dengan Jimin, dia berbahaya untuk otakmu."

"Aku sudah dewasa," Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah aku sudah legal tahun ini, huh?"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum simpul, "Kau sudah legal, bukan berarti harus melakukan hal yang sudah boleh kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak berpikir itu harus, aku hanya ingin."

Yoongi beranjak, "kalau begitu teruslah menjadikan itu keinginan, Jungkook-ah." Dan ia meletakkan piring bekas makanannya, meninggalkan Jungkook di dapur sendiri.

Jungkook tertawa, menertawakan dirinya juga memikirkan bagaimana baiknya memperlakukan Yoongi. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa—oh, tunggu.

"Memaksa?" Seringaian lebar terpampang di wajah Jungkook, ia mendadak merasa ide luar biasa cerdas merasuk ke otaknya.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar Yoongi, menyusul _hyung_ tersayangnya di sana. Senyumnya yang penuh dengan _smirk_ berbahaya itu tidak ia hilangkan, ia yakin kali ini mendapatkan Yoongi sebelum ada orang lain di _dorm_.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku kali ini bertanya baik-baik, apa tidak bisa kita melakukan itu?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap _maknae_ -nya dengan kening mengerut bingung. "Apa-apaan itu? Tentu saja jawabannya tetap tidak."

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah?" Yoongi kini sepenuhnya membalikkan tubuh pada Jungkook. "Kau yakin itu hanya baiklah atau ada sesuatu di balik baiklah itu?"

Jungkook tertawa, ia melangkah menghampiri _hyung_ -nya dengan senyum yang membuat sleuruh tubuh Yoongi panas. Lengan kekar Jungkook melingar pada pinggang Yoongi saat tubuh mereka sudah dekat, ia meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang sempit yang lebih tua dengan wajah yang di dekatkan. "Kau tahu, _hyung_ , aku tidak suka penolakan karena aku adalah _maknae_ , itu berarti seharusnya segalanya aku dapat. Tapi karena itu kau, mungkin penolakanmu akan berakhir menyenangkan."

Yoongi menahan napas, menyadari bahwa Jungkook menggodanya. Napasnya tercekat, wajah Jungkook yang terlalu dekat membuatnya sesak napas ditambah lagi deru napas panas Yoongi mengelus wajahnya lembut. "A–aku—"

"Apa tidak bisa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak," jawaban itu setengah bergetar, tapi Jungkook cukup menghargai bagaimana yang lebih tua mencoba membuat suaranya tetap tegas.

Lagi, tawa kecil Jungkook membuat Yoongi merinding. Apalagi di balik itu ada senyuman miring yang membawa banyak aura _kotor_ yang panas. "Ba-ik-lah," suaranya ditekankan tiap ketuknya, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh kurus yang lebih tua dan membantingnya ringan ke kasur.

Yoongi mengerang, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan si _maknae_. "Ap–apa ini, Jeon Jung—"

Terputus. Ucapannya terputus karena Jungkook dengan sigap menyumpal bibirnya dengan ciuman, melakukannya dengan rakus dan kasar seorang menemukan makanan kesukaan yang sudah tidak ia makan lebih dari satu tahun. Yoongi mendengung dan mengerang, tubuhnya bergerak mencoba berontak. Sialnya semua usahanya sia-sia, Jungkook terlampau kuat sampai bukannya berhasil ia justru kehabisan tenaga.

"Ah–haaah," Yoongi mendesah, juga mencoba mencari napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena sebagian jalan napasnya disabotase habis oleh Jungkook. Ia mendongak, menatap sayu orang di atasnya dengan wajah setengah merah dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

Jungkook mengerang tipis, wajah Yoongi begitu menggoda dan dirinya serasa _blank_ hanya karena godaan sesederhana wajah kelelahan sang _hyung_. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah _hyung_ -nya, tersenyum tipis sambil memberi satu kecupan pada bibir tipis Yoongi. Ia tersenyum lembut, "aku tahu kau suka, _hyung_."

"Tidak," desis Yoongi kesal, ia memukul tidak berdaya dada Jungkook.

"Jangan menghabiskan tenagamu untuk ini," kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Jungkook, ia memegang kedua tangan kurus Yoongi yang lalu menahannya di atas kepala. "Kau akan membutuhkan banyak untuk ini."

Tangan Jungkook yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing baju Yoongi, menyingkirkan penghalang dirinya untuk melihat tubuh putih si _hyung_ tersayang. Napas Jungkook memberat begitu melihat hasil dari yang ia lakukan, menemukan kulit putih bersih yang membuat matanya berkilat kelaparan. "Kau indah, _hyung_ ," bisiknya dengan suara yang makin berat dan seperti desisan kepanasan. "Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_ ," tangan Jungkook mengelus tubuh putih itu, menyalurkan suhu rendah di jarinya karena begitu terpesona pada tubuh hangat Yoongi.

"J-Jung–ahh," lagi, ia hanya mampu mendesah. Apalagi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas seperti ini. Suhu rendah Jungkook membuat badannya mengigil hingga tulang, rusuknya seperti menekan dan meremas kuat dadanya karena detak jantung dan napas sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. "Ak–aash—sialahn."

Satu kecupan mendarat pada bibir Yoongi, "ucapanmu membuatku ingin menyumpal bibirmu, _hyung_."

"Be–ughh–bedebah," Yoongi kembali memaki saat tangan Jungkook sudah melepas celananya, menurunkan semua celananya—itu berarti sampai celana dalamnya. Matanya berkabut, bibirnya sibuk mencari napas karena mulut nakal Jungkook sudah menjilati dan menggigiti lehernya. Yoongi tahu pasti lehernya kini penuh noda kemerahan yang akan berakhir kebiruan nanti karena kulitnya terasa pegal. "Nyaaah!" Kali ini suaranya terdengar nyaring karena tangan Jungkook meremas paha dalamnya dengan cara sensual.

Jungkook terkekeh dengan bibir masih menempel pada leher Yoongi, ia mengecupi leher itu hingga basah. "Kau menikmatinya."

"Tidak," Yoongi menggeleng sangsi, bibirnya bergetar dan gigi atasnya mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar makin mengerikan. Ia menahan dirinya dan memaki dalam hati karena tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih kuat. "Menja–aaash—"

Jungkook meremas miliknya, meninggalkan jejak panas hingga membakar ubun-ubun karena perlakuan mengejutkan itu. Yoongi mengigit bibirnya lebih kuat, tapi sepertinya Jungkook jauh lebih pintar membuat dirinya berteriak dan melenguh.

"Kau menyukainya, _hyungie_ ," Jungkook menyeringai, setelah itu membawa mulutnya untuk mulai menjamah dada Yoongi dan membiarkan tangannya tergelincir hingga pantat bulat Yoongi. Tangannya meremas lembut benda bulat kesukaannya, membiarkan suara desahan kembali lolos dari yang lebih tua, ditambah lagi bibirnya yang bergerak cerdas pada dada dan tonjolan coklat kemerahan Yoongi.

"Henti—arghh," Yoongi menggeleng, mencoba menyadarkan pikirannya yang sudah tidak karuan berantakan dan menahan napasnya agar tidak mendesah lebih banyak. Sayangnya tidak bisa. Ia sudah masuk ke lubang kenikmatan yang digali Jungkook dan membuatnya gelap.

"Tidak, _hyung_ ," mata Jungkook berkilat tajam, menatap yang lebih tua dan membuat yang ditatap lemah begitu saja hingga menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Saat satu jari Jungkook makin terpleset dan masuk ke dalam diri Yoongi, yang di bawah mendesah keras. Jungkook menyeringai, merasa puas pekerjaannya dibalas dengan teriakan parau yang lebih tua.

Begitu merasa dirinya sudah keras, Jungkook membanting balik tubuh Yoongi dan membuatnya tengkurap. Jungkook tersenyum melihat punggung _hyung_ -nya yang masih putih bersih, belum ditinggalinya tanda kecuali pada tengkuknya. Satu jarinya yang sendiri di dalam Yoongi bergerak lagi, memanggil satu temannya dan membuat diri Yoongi di isi dua jari Jungkook.

"J–Jungkook—aaah," Yoongi mengigit bantal, memejamkan mata erat dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tubuhnya mengigil hingga sumsumnya terasa ditusuk getaran luar biasa karena sentuhan Jungkook.

Saat tangan Jungkook yang menahan kedua tangannya lepas, Yoongi meremas kuat sprei untuk menyalurkan perasaannya hingga benda itu kusut tidak berbentuk. Tangan yang tadi untuk menahan tangannya kini menampar pelan pantatnya, meninggalkan jejak panas namun begitu menggoda hingga ia terkesiap.

"Menungging," Jungkook memerintah, mengangkat tubuh itu pelan dan membuatnya lebih naik. Yoongi tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat Jungkook mendesis kesal. "Kau tahu menungging seperti apa 'kan, _hyung_?!" Ia memberi dua tamparan lebih keras dari sebelumnya pada kedua pantat Yoongi.

"A–aashh," Yoongi mendesah lagi, apalagi saat ia membuat pinggulnya terangkat dan membuat jari Jungkook makin melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Jari itu bergerak tidak beraturan, makin cepat dan tiba-tiba pelan, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti gunting secara vertikal ataupun horizontal—bergantian hingga Yoongi gelap dan tidak mampu memikirkan apapun selai menginginkan Jungkook. "K–kau—masuk Kookie–aaah. Ku–kumohon—hhh."

Jungkook tahu Yoongi menginginkannya, jadi ia menarik keluar jarinya, mengabaikan desahan kecewa Yoongi —karena ia akan memberi yang lebih menyenangkan— dan membuka celananya yang membungkus miliknya yang sudah keras dan berteriak minta memasuki Yoongi. Ia mengocok miliknya pelan, menggesekkan pada belahan pantat Yoongi membuat yang menungging memohon dengan banyak desahan. "Aku tidak akan baik, _hyung_ ," suara berat Jungkook membuat yang di bawah makin panas, ia mengangguk dan mengerang meminta segera. Dengan senang hati Jungkook melakukannya, menekan masuk dirinya dan melesakkan ke dalam Yoongi sekali hentak.

Yoongi berteriak keras, tangannya meremas sprei kasar hingga membuat sobekan tipis pada spreinya, keringat berlomba mengalir karena tubuhnya seketika penuh dan terasa begitu panas.

Jungkook mengerang, merasa miliknya hangat dan terbungkus nyaman oleh lubang Yoongi. Ia mengecupi punggung Yoongi, mencoba menenangkan _hyung_ -nya yang menggerutu menahan sakit. "Maaf _hyung_ , tapi aku berjanji ini akan nikmat. Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

"U–uh-huh," dengungan pelan dan anggukan kecil Yoongi membuat senyuman senang Jungkook terpasang di wajah manisnya.

Perlahan ia bergerak, membuat miliknya keluar setengah lalu kembali menghentakkannya. Yoongi mendesah hebat, kakinya bergetar karena dalam sekali hentak Jungkook menemukan titik manisnya.

"Apa di sini, _hyung_?" Jungkook kembali bergerak, lagi-lagi menekan titik nikmat itu hingga suara teriakan Yoongi makin keras. "Ahh–kau payah," Jungkook mencibir meski napasnya sudah memburu dan desahan sudah tidak bisa ditahan karena miliknya yang dipijit dinding rektum Yoongi. "Aku suka—hhhn."

Jungkook bergerak makin liar, membuat desahan-desahan keras Yoongi makin tidak terkontrol. Sobekan tipis pada seprei makin parah, kasur mereka sudah basah oleh peluh, dan suhu panas sudah memenuhi ruangan.

"Ukhh–a-aku sudah dekat, Kookie—ahh," suara Yoongi serak dan bergetar, ia mencoba berbicara di sela desahannya karena perlakuan luar biasa Jungkook.

"Aku juga, hyung. Ugh—"

Jungkook meraih milik Yoongi, mengelusnya dan memompanya dengan pola berantakan, seperti gerakannya memasuki Yoongi. Saat tubuh Yoongi bergetar hebat dan punggungnya melengkung seperti busur, Jungkook tahu bahwa Yoongi akan sampai. Ia memompa milik Yoongi lebih cepat, sesekali memijit kepalanya hingga akhirnya Yoongi menembakkan miliknya di tangan Jungkook dan bercecer ke kasur. "Nyaah—Jungkook–ahh…."

Setelah beberapa hetakan kasar, Jungkook menenggelamkan miliknya dalam dalam lalu menembakkan cairan kenikmatannya dalam diri Yoongi dan membiarkan sebagian bercecer keluar karena tidak bisa tertampung semuanya.

Mereka ambruk, bersamaan dengan napas memburu karena kelelahan—lebih tepatnya Yoongi yang amat sangat kelelahan. Jungkook terkekeh dengan napas satu-satu, mengelus perut Yoongi dan memberi kecupan pada tengkuknya setelah membuat posisi mereka jadi berbaring dengan Jungkook memeluk dari belakang. "Kau lelah?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, matanya terpejam karena kepalanya pening kelelahan. "Sangat… uh—"

"Istirahatlah," ia lagi-lagi memberikan satu ciuman pada tengkuk _hyung_ -nya. Tidak ada jawaban, Jungkook tahu sudah terlelah setelah mengatakan dirinya kelelahan. Ia tersenyum simpul, "aku menyayangimu, _hyung_."

 **Fin.**

WHAT IS THIS. Astaga—gila aku gila aku gila. Aku beneran payah dalam rated M macam ini dan membuat sesuatu macam pwp. WHAT. HAHAHAHA aduuuh ini apa banget ya *crying* aku beneran ga tau kenapa buat ini, lihat Jungkook banting orang dan Yoongi yang makin uke makin seksi bikin aku ga bisa engga mikir kotor… dan beginilah hasilnya. ASTAGAAA. MAAF KAN AKU. Aku sudah menistakan dua biasku tersayang—tapi semoga ini ga sepayah itu ya huweee T^T

Review mungkin bisa buatku lebih bahagia dan lebih tenang karena merasa bersalah sudah menistakan biasku hehehehe :'3


End file.
